May
May (メイ, Mei) is a ten-year-old Pokémon Coordinator and a former traveling companion of Ash. Her goal is to compete in Pokémon Contests and win Ribbons, win the Grand Festivals of the different regions, and become a top Coordinator. She traveled through Hoenn and Kanto with Ash, Brock, Misty, Sonic, Tails, and her little brother Max. She is the daughter of Norman and Caroline, and her starter Pokémon was a Torchic given to her by Professor Birch. Appearance :Voice actor: Veronica Taylor (English), Midori Kawana (Japanese) May has brown hair, blue eyes, her age is 10 years old, and she is born from Petalburg City. Gallery Personality May is generally a very sweet, fun-loving, caring, optimistic, kind-hearted, and a brave person. But sometimes a real go-getter type of confident person. When it comes to certain things, she can be a glass half-full type of a straight woman that she is, even though she is a very nice person. But she can have a tougher side sometimes, such as when she argues with her brother, Max. Despite that they argue once in a while, she has definitely shown that she really deeply cares for her brother. She helps people a lot, especially ones with romance problems. May has a tendency to rely on luck once in a while when it comes to certain things. She really loves cute Pokémon and flashy techniques, and competing in contests. She really loves making her own Pokéblock with recipes that she thinks up, including ones she calls "May's Purple Surprise" and "May's Pink Surprise" while everyone else rejected them after tasting them, the only ones who liked her Purple Surprise are her Munchlax and Jessie. "May's Pink Surprise" came from the recipe for food Professor Oak uses to feed Ash's Snorlax. Thus, after May first fed it to her Munchlax, it was automatically made full. This was subsequently used to feed Munchlax to prevent it from eating the food of others. May has a unique fondness for food and a large appetite, especially noodles, usually when she is prompted to eat all she wants (typically shown in the series). When someone steals her food, she gets angered, to the point of yelling at people. As a Coordinator, May was able to learn more about Pokémon, and her knowledge became greater during her journey in both Hoenn and Kanto for her contests that she competes in, that she can come up with different types of attacks. It was revealed by Max in A Cacturne for the Worse that as a small child, May was afraid of Pokémon. There was one instance in particular that truly embarrassed May. One day she was swimming in the ocean and was suddenly surrounded by a school of Tentacool. May got scared and called to her parents. She was wearing a blue swimsuit and a matching blue swimmer's cap, leading her mother to believe she was actually a Tentacool. Her mother tried to catch her with one of her Poké Balls. One of May's opponents in a Contest recorded Max telling him this to embarrass May into losing. Relationships Friends/Allies *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat *Amy the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy the Bee *Dawn *Zoey * Drew (sometimes) Family *Norman (father), *Caroline (mother) *Max (little brother) Neutral *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat * Drew Rivals *Drew *Harley *Jessie * Dawn * Zoey Enemies *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Meowth * Team Magma * Team Aqua Pokémon At the beginning of her journey, May was extremely unsure of herself as far as her abilities as a Pokémon Trainer were concerned. In the beginning, she was only interested in the traveling aspect of the Pokémon journey. However, with Ash and Brock's guidance, along with Max's knowledge and assistance, her ability to handle Pokémon got better as her journey continued. The Pokémon she acquired on the course of this journey appear to resemble Pokémon that Ash had obtained at some point at the beginning of his own journey. She prefers cute Pokémon, dazzling techniques, and has a tendency to rely on luck, often using her Skitty's Assist or her Munchlax's Metronome to win. *Torchic → Combusken → Blaziken *Wurmple → Silcoon → Beautifly *Skitty *Bulbasaur → Ivysaur → Venusaur *Munchlax *Squirtle → Wartortle *Egg → Eevee → Glaceon Borrowed *Hitmonchan Befriended *Manaphy Ribbons Hoenn * Fallarbor Town Ribbon (Come What May! * Verdanturf Town Ribbon (Disguise Da Limit * Lilycove City Ribbon (Lessons in Lilycove! * Izabe Island Ribbon (A Cacturne for the Worse * Pacifidlog Town Ribbon (Pacifidlog Jam Kanto * Saffron City Ribbon (A Hurdle for Squirtle * Ribbon (Weekend Warrior * Chrysanthemum Island Ribbon (Spontaneous Combusken! * Gardenia Town Ribbon (What I Did for Love! * Mulberry City Ribbon (Going for Choke! Johto * Three unknown Ribbons (prior to A Full Course Tag Battle!) Grand Festival ranking May placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: * Hoenn Grand Festival (Top 8) * Kanto Grand Festival (Top 4) Other achievements * Pokémon Orienteering - Runner-up * Unofficial Contest - Winner (tied with Ash) * Wallace Cup - Runner-up History Past Synopsis Category:Characters